


The pack

by LeilaKoskinen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Europe, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaKoskinen/pseuds/LeilaKoskinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli Koskinen is a arctic wolf, running from a clan of vampires. He finally finds someone who helps. Will his life be saved or will he only put in danger more people?<br/>Happy ending. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found My Peace

Sauli Erek Koskinen, a young Viking with blond curls, blue eyes, a toned body and a personality larger than life itself. He was a were-wolf, a shifter but most importantly an Omega. 

The pack of Vampires made sure they killed all the wolves. Focusing maybe on Alphas, the pack leaders or the Betas, the Alphas' right hand?! No, their target was the Omegas.  
A rarity of them was fertile though.

*****

Sauli belonged to his family pack, which was killed too by those bloodsuckers. He had no choice but to run saving his dear life. He shifted to his wolf form and stuck to it as long as he headed east.

Months, years maybe! He lost count of how much he ran. It was shockingly cold. Well, despite he lived in the Arctic Circle, but still the breeze he felt seeping into his white fur gave him a location of space.

He had just crossed Scandinavia, probably on his way to Russia. He was hunting for food along the way but couldn't rest. The vampires were fast enough to catch up but still when things got too complicated, he just laid in the snow face down, the ice melting into his fur, his fur melting into the ice, he was invisible or at least for a while. A while that wasn't long enough for him to gain his powers but long enough to keep his legs from buckling once he'll start his journey.

*****  
Arriving to Petersburg made him feel warm. At least, he had some time before the vamps would chase his track. He had no idea how long he will run or where. His bones were aching, his muscles pained. So he allowed the exhaustion to take over and just laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

Sauli's POV: 

I woke up to soft linen sheets pressed against my front and my face mashed against the fluffy pillows, I smiled softly but I realized I wasn't in that alley corner anymore! 

I jumped of the bed fearful and nearly got myself hurt than I looked around trying to maybe remember if not recognize the room. Then I focused on a sound coming from a nearby door inside of what looks like a bedroom. The shower is on. I freaked out for a second thinking of someone else there with me. I convinced myself to take a deep breath, calm down and remember something from the night before. But my memory was blank. All what I could think of is collapsing on the dark alley's tile floor and shifting to human form, probably I was too dead to keep my wolf form. I still feel the ache in my flesh now though, maybe because I didn't shift back in years unless I wanted to be frozen to death.  
I was too caught with my thoughts; I didn't realize the shower turned off and a half naked dark haired, blue eyed man with a towel around his waist walked in. He stopped right in place when he saw me awake, then came closer and whispered. "Good Morning, I see that you are awake. I hope you slept fine last night. How about you grab a shower and meet me downstairs for breakfast?"

He didn't even wait for an answer, just took some clothes from his closet and went.

I stayed frozen in place, sitting on the bed, not knowing what to expect. A shower sounded nice by the way, so I took a long one and let the hot water ease the ache in my shoulders and back. I found a towel and clothes. So he planned on suggesting me the shower. Cool so far but nothing was free in this world. I got dressed and made myself more presentable and strutted down the staircase.

The first thing that came to my sight was a huge fireplace, well not something bizarre to have in Europe, a TV screen, coffee table, stuff like that and a huge white couch. It had a comforter throw on its back, some random pillows... Then I realized that I slept alone in bed so he must have slept here.

Why would he leave his bed for me while I could sleep on the couch?!

As if he was reading my mind, he stepped in and whispered."Good to see you're already here. I'm sure you have a lot in mind but let's eat first, Okay?!"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I simply nodded and sat down on one of the kitchen table chairs. He placed a big orange juice glass in front of me, a hot tea mug, some pancakes and eggs with more pastry…just everything you could showcase on a tidy and luscious breakfast table.

I ate with big appetite, I couldn't help it. My wolf was barely satisfied with the hunt I did along the way but my human body?! He craved any type of regular food.

Once I finished eating, I could feel his eyes on me. So I lifted my chin and looked at him in the eye. The man sitting in front of me was beautiful! More beautiful up close! He had a freckly white skin, a strong jaw line, well-shaped lips, a strong and straight nose and those eyes. They were blue when he first got out of the shower, now they're of a green-grayish shade. 

My thoughts must have showed on my face because he smiled cockily. I felt awestruck by his beauty. I had to lower my gaze not to think about my look. Probably paler skin than Edward Collin's, short body and non-interesting face. 

As if he stared inside my soul, he spoke in a trustful voice."My name is Adam, Adam Lambert. I am a were-wolf pack leader, well an alpha. And I saw you that night while walking by the alley, I just couldn't pass by. You looked so tired and in need for help. As for the shamed look over your face, it doesn't suit a bit. You are beautiful, your skin is pale and smooth, your eyes are beautiful and bright blue, your cheekbones are Model's ones and you have the prettiest features."

I could feel myself blushing at his last comment but decided this is no time to speak of beauty or cheekbones…

"What do you want ?!". Probably, that went out harsher than I intended it to be. He had being nothing but sweet and caring, and I just blew that right in his face. Well done Koskinen!

But he didn’t seem to get mad or anything. He just stared at me for a while than spoke:" I don't want anything from you. I figured from your hair and skin that you are a Viking, and I heard what happened back in Scandinavia. The vampires will attack Russia soon so if you are willing to join our pack, you are welcome to be protected by it and protect it. If not, you are free to leave." 

Leave?! Where to?! I saw honesty in his eyes and decided to give it a go.

"Sure, what will I join the pack as?!"

"A normal pack member." His voice was firm and sure and so so Alpha.

"Okay, than." 

"Well, I guess you shall be introduced to the pack at tonight's ceremony."

"Tonight?! What am I going to say…? How will that be?! How do you that I'm worth it ?!".

I suddenly regret asking that question. Because the alpha stands up from his chair, walks up to me and leans his face towards me until we are a few inches apart. Then whispers. "Oh, I have a feeling you'll be good and worth it, won't you?!"

I gulped audibly. "Yes, I will."

"Here, in the lap of this pack, you are protected, you are nourished, you are clean, healthy and breathing. You'll make new friends with the pack members, I can see you getting together so well."

"I hope so". I said helplessly. Then he walked away.

That night, he introduced me to the pack and we all ran, we ran to the top of the hills. I was in the middle of the running pack, just like a white strand of hair growing in the middle of a thick black mane.

They surrounded me protectively and Adam, especially Adam, I could feel his eyes on me the whole way.

Getting back from the exhausting run, we shifted back to our human form, naked as the day we were born, and Adam's eyes ranked up and down my body. I shivered as a wave of lust washed over me. I started breathing fast and hard. Without clothes, there is no way in hiding it. I could feel my dick getting erected. The run made my body feel my fire and Adam's stares weren't leaving me unaffected. I could smell his want, my want, ours.

The pack seemed to sense that too. They all got away from the den. As Adam approached me in short but confident steps. He stood right in front of me, grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and the other went around my waist and gripped my hipbone hard and sure.

I closed my eyes instantly and imagined his lips getting down on mine with force but all that was is my imagination because I opened my eyes again, and found him staring right back at me, eyes wild and pupils blown, he just kept us there, sharing the same breath, the same need, the same desperation.

Then he snarled at me, pushed me away and said harshly. "We shouldn't do this, we can't do this."

"Alpha, I---I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries …"

"No, no Sauli! I don't want to take advantage of you, I don't want you to think that I let you join the pack for this; I'm not that type guy. Let's just sleep and we can cuddle."

"Cuddle?"

"Yes. The air is too hot for you to sleep in your wolf form but still too chilly to sleep in your human one. So we're going to cuddle and share some body warmth. Well, I'm warm."

And Adam was! I could feel it. I could sense it without Adam touching me or approaching me. But all the energy around was blanketing them in warmness, peace and content.


	2. In Heat

I loved my pack. Yes, my pack. I finally got used to the word. I felt secure, happy and just fit right there. I spent for now a few months with them already but time went by a blur. Unless, it had something to do with Adam.

Because each time he approaches me, I feel my heart beat faster, butterflies in my stomach and my breath hitch. I was falling for him. He was just strong, authoritarian and protective as an alpha; but still sweet, compatible and strong simply as Adam. Always strong, no matter in what form he was. 

The tension was still there, affecting the whole atmosphere around us, pulling and pushing, stretching and loosening, carrying us to the edge of sanity and then bringing down.  
I always slept next to him, always. No matter what the weather was like, we were still in Russia, which meant always chilly if not extremely cold so cuddling was no negotiation.

 

*****  
One night, I felt my body going too hot, almost burning. I got out of the octopus grip Adam had on me than out of the den, and walked up to the forest. 

I kept walking and walking …. I no longer recognized where I was, but the smell was still there, on my skin, on my flesh making me reek of Alpha.  
Thinking of My Alpha, my dick jumped and throbbed to the point of painful.

I collapsed on the dirt. Face down, eagle spread like a reversed Da Vinci painting 'The Vitruvian Man'.

I was sweating and shaking but I had no idea what was happening to me.

I could smell my own lust, my own want and need, my own sex.

"Sauuuli?"

I heard Adam's voice, Adam, My Alpha himself behind me. I turned and flopped down on my back all spread out. Giving everything I had to view.

Then he got on his hands and knees on top of me without touching me, but I could still feel him, smell him, want him. 

"What are you doing here?! And why is your body burning hot? You are not supposed to feel like this on full moon, unless.."

"Unless…" I responded breathlessly.

"Unless, you're an omega." He said himself than with wide eyes that probably reflected mine. I finally understood why the vampire clan had been following me everywhere. They neglected my ex-pack alpha in order to follow me specially. So I was an omega, responsible for breeding and giving birth to other were-wolves but was I fertile?

"Alpha, I.. I should run away, Alpha!"

"What? Sauli? Have you lost your mind?"

"Alpha." I was suddenly gulping air as if I was dying. ( I kind of was , the heat was untenable. I have no idea how those wolves welcomed it, craved it and somehow enjoyed it.) "Alpha, a clan of vampires is surely still following me, he killed my whole pack, I thought it was because of my father the ex-Alpha but no. It's me. I'm an omega. They wanted to kill me. I am a white arctic shifter omega were-wolf in heat. I'm a freak." I said with alarmed eyes.

"No, no baby! You're not! You're special! You're an omega. Probably one of the last omegas on earth and surely the one and only of your race." He whipped the dirt and the tears away from my sharp cheekbones with his thumbs. 

I didn't even feel that I started crying until I sobbed hard into my Alpha's chest.

Adam held me until I calmed down. Then I looked up into his eyes, they were so beautiful, golden and shimmering in the dim night light.

I started panting when he brought his body in full contact with mine, pressing us tightly from chest to feet. I started turning my head at all directions seeking his mouth until I got it. His lips came crashing for the first time on mine and that felt so fucking good. 

But then he stopped again." I can't do this, Sauli. I can't! I have a naked omega beneath me and in heat when the full moon is rising tonight. I can't hold it, I really can't. I fell for you in that alley. When I first picked you. I want to make love to you, breed you and have a future with you. I loved you but we couldn't be together. I never dared to hope, to think that something else could happen. I always thought I'd fuck it up no matter how weird you smelt. You always smelt, looked and tasted special. So special baby!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, all this time. All this time lost. But I have had enough of procrastinating so I took hold of Adam's face and whispered in a shaky but still sure tone:" I love you too, always have. You always pulled away. I thought you were only lusting after me. I want it. I want it all with you. Please don't make me wait."

"Baby, hold on to me and stay with me please…" He whispered against my lips than kissed them feverishly. He moved down my neck, my collarbones, my nipples twisting, biting, licking and sucking until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alpha, Alpha, please Alpha!"

He went further down, kissing my abs and clenched muscles and my stomach got those butterflies again. He bit my hipbones, marked them with his sharp teeth, than licked the head of my cock inside his mouth to sink lower and take me all inside. I was an incoherent and babbling mess. He had to stop or I'll cum. 

"Alpha, please stop. Prep me, Adam. Fill me with your tongue than fingers than cock…". 

He seemed to appreciate the idea because he groaned around my cock and released it with a wet pop, he licked from my balls to my hole, flicked his tongue around the rim, his hands caressing lovingly the tender skin of my inner thighs. Then he wet his fingers maybe with his saliva and started fucking me, opening me up. 

He kept kissing the inside of my thighs as well as the stretch of my hole around his huge fingers whispering nonsense about him being my first and loving it, being the possessive Alpha he was.

"I'm ready, ready, open and wet and fucking ready for you, come one Alpha, breed me." 

He suddenly lifted himself from between my legs where I could only see his long black hair over my crotch. He linked our fingers together, pushed them over my head and put his cock at my entrance.

He whispered in a voice totally un-like alpha, so vulnerable and charmed. "Ready, my love ?"

My heart skipped a beat. " Ready for you, Adam, my alpha, my mate."

He started pushing in slowly until he was fully seated. It felt like home.

"I'm going to breed you baby, make you take, take all of me, and have my babies, you'll look beautiful with your swollen stomach. You'll look amazing. Our babies will be beautiful. I hope they'll be white wolves. So beautiful, taking me all…"

Alpha kept babbling words that meant to me more than anything else.

The rest of it was all magical, spiritual and physical melting to create the most rhythmical symphony of our souls. Alpha and Omega. Two bodies coming one. Two souls colliding. The moon better witness this moment. The skies above us, the dirt below us…everything around us.

** ***  
Later that night, we made love again in full moon, in front of the whole pack, this time in our wolf form. It was beautiful. It was all beautiful. I can't believe my life now.

Mated to an alpha and pregnant with his babies, our babies… It better be a dream.


	3. Fading Away

Pregnancy turned out to be one of the best things he ever experienced. He was being so spoiled by Adam and the whole pack, so he kind of neglected the slight aches he has from time to another.

His mate is a perfect and loyal alpha. He's all but 'your wish is my command'. No matter what Sauli craved, Adam delivered. He would look for ice cream, marshmallows, and hot dogs at midnight or early morning. He would bring it with a smile and feed it to his omega. 

He still can't get used to that word. His omega. Adam never thought he would have a mate, let only an omega-mate. So to have a man as rare, as beautiful and as caring as Sauli, carrying his babies was more than a man would ever want. 

And yes, the alpha had a beautiful voice, he lulled his baby to sleep while cuddling with him, letting him use the length of his corps as a full body pillow, resting his expending tummy there.

When the eight month arrived, Sauli was very close to give birth; he looked like he would pop any second.

Adam thought it would be better for him to bring forth in a peaceful and beautiful place. So he, Adam and a few pack members including nurses and all the necessary people to help with the upcoming events travelled to the extreme south of Russia, it was warmer and the plains were all dressed up in green. The sun loomed over the width of territory more. 

Sauli couldn't be happier.

Adam had nowhere to go. He was all his. And his only.

*****  
Sauli's POV:  
I let my fingers linger over the white bed frame, the blue sheets; my eyes taking in everything from the lovely lace on the tiny comforter to the little flowers on the wall print. Suddenly, Adam came to view.

He walked up to me with a smile on his face and said. "I can't believe your belly had grown this much."

"I know right? I am shocked too. I no longer have a six pack, I only have one now."

"Haha, oh baby! Six pack or one pack. You'll always look beautiful."

"Sweet talker!"

He went down on his knees in front me and put his flat palms over either side of my bump, kissing my navel slowly.

I let my fingers slid through the black locks to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He kissed my hipbones too and marked them and I could feel my dick get interested and soon he is pulling my sweat pants down, revealing my cock and balls and took me in his mouth. I couldn't help moaning my head off. I slowly started sweating; I let my hands tangle in his beautiful soft hair and just held on for the ride.

I could sense my orgasm rushing through me, my knees were buckling and my hands gripped harder Adam's hair. He put his hands on my ass to keep me up. I was already sensitive in my pregnancy and a skilled mouth and talented tongue like Adam's didn't help much.

He laid his head against my upper thigh until I came down from the high of my orgasm. My skin was still tingling with pleasure. He slid his hands to my inner thighs and chuckled at my balance loss. I didn't realize how much strength his hands used to help stay on my feet, because, his touch was always as tender and soft as a feather.

He looked straight into my eyes and stood up. I sneaked my hand inside his pants but he just shook it off. 

"Adam…"

"No, not now. Okay, we can later, you have to rest now. You look like you would fall asleep standing up."

"I blame you for that."

He smiled at what I meant than whispered:"Anytime, baby. Anytime."

I lifted me bridal style and put me to bed, than crawled next to me and laid his head on my chest, facing my belly. He slightly rubbed it and the babies kept kicking weakly wherever his hands moved. As if, he was tickling the babies and they were fighting him to stop.

I fell asleep with that sweet thought in mind. I woke up again to a tongue on my belly, licking me like a cat, it was broader and flatter than Adam's but not than Alpha's.  
He was in wolf form, once he noticed me awake; he shifted to his human form.

I looked at the window, the sun was barely setting, but it wasn’t the only thing that rose up in the morning because I turned back my attention to Adam and my dick was already standing against my belly.

Adam started sucking me off but I stopped him.

"Adam, no no! I want you inside of me, okay? I want to do us both and feel you in me."

He looked at me unsure and laid beside me, he lifted me and put me down on top of him.

My back to his chest and his dick snug between my butt-cheeks. I questioned the position but then he's a caring lover who wasn't going to let discomfort reach me a bit.  
He quickly slicked his fingers, probably eager to feel me around him. I was too. It's been a while now, we only did hand jobs and blow jobs but not this time.

When his cock was in me, he slowed down, all that eagerness melting away and we savored the moment. He kept me in place with his hands caressing my belly and he rocked up, slow but still deep hard. We didn't talk much but our moans and pants were filling the air until we came undone; Adam releasing inside of me and myself coming on his cock without being touched.

I think I blacked out for a second, because when I opened my eyes, I was laying in the bath-tub with Adam pressed up against me from behind. His hands were just roaming over my chest, my bump and my thighs, over and over; I felt my eyes falling shut. I know you're thinking I sleep a lot. Well it's true! I really do. 

Adam put me back to bed after washing me, he was just so sweet. I think he slept too or at least cuddled with me again.

*****  
Adam's POV:

My baby was sleeping peacefully. But the sun was shining too strongly; I realized it was past noon.

I decided to make him his favorite lunch. He taught me to cook a little bit, he was a great cook. He used those different spices well-known in Finland but rare in here. He was a master chef.

By the time, everything was ready. I ran to the room to wake him up. 

Panic spread through my body. I started hyperventilating and moving in all directions. There was only his clothes on the bed to probably distract me with his scent when I was cooking. Suddenly, I smelled him, smelled him getting away, being dragged away. I felt him in pain and for fuck's sake. He was pregnant!


	4. A Perfect Life

Sauli's POV:

I woke up cuffed to the bed; just not my bed. No mattress. Just a bed frame. What the hell was happening and where was Adam? 

My head was throbbing. My back already hurt with the over-weight my belly caused and now I'm lying on a hard wood bed frame. I suddenly sensed the vampires. I knew they'd come for me; but since I got pregnant. I forgot about everything. When my eyes focused in the dark. I saw yellow, yellow irises and sharp fangs glowing. I was afraid. They could probably sense it.

"Still alive. I thought you froze to death. But there you go alive, breathing and … Pregnant too. Hmmmm, I believe we could arrange that."

They all approached the bed, one of them ran his long sharp nail on my calf and blood seeped out of it. I started crying when they all did, over different parts of my body. Just not my belly. I hope they wouldn't touch it. Not my babies.

"You drove us crazy. A clan of twenty vampires chased you over the length of Europe and you just kept running. Four years of searching. One of fatigue and hunger reeking out of your footprints. And three of happiness and peace."

So I lived with Adam for three years now. I didn't sense the time drifting away. 

"Three years of calm and security. I hope the three hours you'll live now, at least, and if you survive them will make you forget that;" said obviously their leader, smiling, showing off a sharp set of teeth. I was horrified. Nothing mattered except the babies. Nothing, not even my life.

They kept licking the blood away. I haven't felt anybody else's tongue except Adam on my skin for years so to have a dozen or more on it was just horrible and so revolting.  
Adam, my alpha, my mate, my heart clenched when I thought of him. He must be losing his mind now. He must be running but not arriving, chasing but not capturing, searching but not finding. Poor baby!

Suddenly, my muscles were all exhausted. My mind was drifting away. I was losing a huge amount of blood. They just kept licking it all away. 

"You taste good. This is even better. We would've had enjoyed only a person's blood when you were away. But now there are too. What a feast!" 

They laughed darkly and I screamed in horror and pain when one of them sunk his fangs at the top of my belly. A few seconds ticked by and I lost my consciousness.

*****

I woke up again. Was I still alive or just in heaven? Hell, maybe.

I looked around me. My eyes were puffy and watery. I barely saw through the fog some people dressed in blue with hidden faces. Must be doctors and those were masks.

A hand was gripping mine. I looked to my side to find Adam's hair on my chest. His beautiful black strands were tickling my chin. 

I closed my eyes and sobbed in relief, when I re-opened them dark gray eyes were staring back at me. They lost their shine, full of fear and worry. They weren't even blue and clear. Now more just like a stormy sky.

I cried harder at the memories. I had no idea how he found me. My baby was here.

"Baby, stay with me. Our babies are fine. They are being saved. I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm sorry."

I lifted my hand with such weakness and caressed his forehead; I pushed all the strands back and blew a kiss to his sweaty forehead with my bloody lips. 

The doctors were probably doing C-section. I could realize that from the serious and concentrated look over their faces.

Adam was petting my hair with a hand but never leaving my other one. He was still holding with his other hand and kissing it every now and then.

My eyes fell shut again.

I lost a lot of blood so even if my babies are alive. I nearly died at that thought. I won't be able to see them right away. They need some intense care for sure. I submitted to hands, tools and machines and just gripped Adam's hand harder and held on.

*****  
I heard screams, multiple ones but not horror or panic ones. They were my Babies's.

I sobbed in relief again and Adam's hand tightened while he whispered to me, how healthy and beautiful they are looking. No matter how much blood they're covered in. I couldn't lift my head to see them. But I felt them. I smelled them. I finally could. My babies. OUR Babies.

I smiled weakly through tears, Adam did too. He kissed me on the lips lightly than forehead than all over my face when I could feel the doctors closing up skin.  
I was so tired. So I closed my eyes, feeling relieved. Adam will always be here, my babies will, my pack will too. I'll just sleep for a while.

*************************************

 

As I'll grow older, I'll tell my kids how brave their daddy was, how courageous their uncles were: Tommy, Brian and Isaac. I'm sure Alpha made their death slow and painful. But the pack saved me from the clan of vampires. They killed them and burned them alive. Well, maybe my kids didn't need to know that, but they'll realize how the vamps were killed once they grow up.  
For now, I'm having a perfect life. My pack, my kids, my mate and myself are all here.


End file.
